Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to a transferable electrically conductive nanocomposite and a method for manufacturing it. This disclosure also relates to a high throughput process suitable for manufacturing of transparent electrically conductive nanocomposite layers formed on flexible substrates and/or rigid substrates. This disclosure also generally relates to a system comprising a transparent conductive electrode. This disclosure also generally relates to an electronic system comprising a transparent conductive electrode. This disclosure also generally relates to an electronic system comprising a touch sensor and a method for manufacturing such system. This disclosure also generally relates to an optoelectronic system comprising a touch screen.
Description of Related Art
Since touch screens provide an easy interface for human-machine interactions, they recently have found a wide range of applications in consumer electronics, such as mobile phones, tablets, global positioning systems (GPS), medical devices, laptops, point-of-sale terminals, point-of-information kiosks, industrial control units, and visual display systems.
Although use of ITO as an electrically conductive material dominates the manufacturing of the touch screens, the search for new materials that can replace ITO has been significantly intensified in the past few years, motivated by scarce supply of raw materials used in preparation of ITO films and ever increasing demand of consumer electronics product. Particularly, ITO based transparent conducting film may not meet the requirement of new products where light weight and great readability are essential.
Among several different approaches for manufacturing of alternative transparent conducting electrodes, nanomaterial based transparent conducting electrodes including carbon nanotubes, graphene, and especially metal nanowires are investigated as leading candidates. However, a number of challenges still exist before such an approach can meet full manufacturing specifications including optical/electrical properties and mechanical and environment stability. Especially lack of an efficient manufacturing process with high throughput capacity is one important hurdle.